Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Day
by The Tactician Magician
Summary: A tale that follows a new resident wielder of Daybreak Town. Join Devon as he uncovers that the sanctuary known as Daybreak isn't as simple and clean as it seems. Will contain KHUX spoilers at some point.
1. Prologue

It was late night and little girl and her grandmother were enjoying the warmth of their fireplace after dinner.  
The old woman was cozily knitting, sitting on her purple armchair as the child was looking at picture books.

"Kairi..." the woman began, putting down the wool and needles. "It is past your bedtime, isn't it?"  
"But Grandma... I'm not ti-" Kairi responded, ultimately interrupted by a loud yawn. "-red..." she finished, rubbing her right eye.  
The old lady gave a slight chuckle and she got up. "Go on now, child."  
"Aw... Okay..." the little girl pouted, dragging herself to the bedroom as the woman accompanied her.  
"Good night dear." the grandmother spoke, dropping the child off at her room.

"Grandma! Grandma!" the young redheaded child called as she clumsily made her way and climbed her bed. "Tell me that story again!" she excitedly said, eyes sparkling with joy.  
"Again, dear?" The old lady followed at a turtle's pace. "You've heard it oh-so many times already…"  
"Pretty pleeeeeeaase!" the child smiled widely, getting comfortable in her blankets.  
The grandmother stood and stared a bit as her face cracked a weak smile. "Okay dear."  
"Yaaaaaay!" She cheered shaking herself further into the bed.

The old woman took out an old dark blue book and sat at the child's bedside as she cleared her throat and began reading the tale the little girl had listened to time and time again.

'Long ago… people lived in peace, bathed by the warmth of light…'

...

Into dark waters a silver feathered hair boy fell headfirst, seemingly in deep slumber, towards a bright, stained glass pedestal. This monument was cylindrical, the side completely black but the surface of a deep blue tone contained the drawings of a Unicorn, a Fox, a Leopard, a Snake and a Bear.  
As the diving boy grew closer to the floor, he slowly opened his eyes and flipped, landing slowly and upright. He looked around his surroundings as a feeling of unease took hold of him.  
'_Where am I?_' was one of the many thoughts that furiously flowed through the boy's mind before a voice asserted its presence.

'_Defender of light, vanquisher of darkness. What is your name?_'

He was unsure of where the voice was coming from as much as he was unsure if he had heard anything at all. Despite this, the red coated youth responded assertively.  
"Devon." He spoke as his right hand sparkled as a blue guarded, silver key materialized in his hand. The word 'Keyblade' echoed through his head on repeat as the station he was on top of flashed a bright white light and changed its appearance.  
The boy looked at his footing to see an image of himself with his back turned, facing a blue and white castle with a clock on it in stained glass.  
Overwhelmed by the sight, the young wielder found himself getting dizzier by the second ultimately falling back as the key in his hand disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1 - Union

Dawn of Day  
Chapter 1

The dark room was invaded by sunlight as a clock tower went off in the distance, marking the beginning of a new morning for the denizens of Daybreak Town. Outside, the town was already brimming with life as everybody noisily went about their daily routines.

Daybreak Town was known as a haven of Keyblade wielders as most of its citizens had the power of the Keyblade. There was, however, a fraction of non-wielder folk who carried out everyday jobs such as running restaurants and cafés. Everyone contributed to the well-oiled machine that was this town full of light.  
"Ugh…" Devon groaned, opening his eyes. "… What an odd dream." He admitted to himself, remembering the dream he had, before stretching, yawning and rubbing his eyes. After a loud sigh, the boy made a decision.  
"… Five more minutes." And so, he slammed his head back onto the pillow, but not before he gave a brief look at the clock. "Oh no!" he said, alarmed at the time. "I hope I'm not late."  
With that, he hopped off the bed and put on his clothes, in front of the mirror; a white button-up shirt, a red jacket, light brown pants and black boots.

He took a deep breath after washing his face in the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. "Today is the big day, Devon… Look sharp." He straightened his back, took another deep breath and marched on outside.  
The sun slapped him hard across the face as he stepped out of his home, which made him shield his face with his gloved hands.

"What a beautiful day to receive a blessing." He chuckled to himself and walked towards the castle, across the multiple crowded streets and avenues of Daybreak.  
Today was a special day for Devon and 4 other young residents. Today was the day they would be sorted into their Union and dealt their Keyblade. He knew that no new wielder from the same batch would have coinciding Keyblades, they'd get their own Chirithy companion and more importantly be selected into different Unions as there are five new wielders for five different unions. He was a little nervous, but he took pride in being someone who could keep his cool in dire situations.

Devon began noticing a large commotion as he neared the castle. "This must be the place."  
As he joined the crowd, the podium where the Foretellers of each Union was standing on.

"Good morning and thank you for coming everyone. Today is a most joyous day as we welcome five more wielders into our ranks." The master with the unicorn mask spoke greeting everyone with a wave of his right arm.  
The crowd clapped and shortly after returned to their silence.  
"We shall begin calling forth the names! You know who you are already." The leopard masked master complemented as the Foreteller of the Vulpes Union opened a piece of parchment.

'So, we'll know the Vulpes wielder first this time around, huh?'  
'Woah, for my Union first… I hope they're nice.'  
'Come on, just say the Ursus one already…!'

Devon looked around himself, taking in the atmosphere of impatience, anxiety and mostly curiosity emanating for the folks around him.  
"Everyone is excited for the new batch." He noticed. "Has it always been like this or am I just feeling double the pressure from knowing that today is my turn." He chuckled awkwardly to himself.

Master Ava cleared and throat and summoned the name. "Mia!"  
A long brown-haired girl wearing a pink kimono-like piece of clothing hopped up the stairs happily. She was greeted with a handshake from Ava as she told something to her ear.  
The girl nodded with a sheepish smile as she extended her hand forward, light gathering to it, erupting into a flash of bright light revealing her Keyblade. It was pink and had a heart for teeth. A Lady Luck variant.  
The crowd clapped their hands.  
'Pink Keyblade, pink girl. Go figure.' He snickered sarcastically as he the next Foreteller stepped forward. This time it was the Snake Masked one. Master Invi of the Anguis Union.  
She opened her parchment and spoke the name. "Alexis."

'THE Alexis?'  
'The IDOL?!'  
'Oh my gosh. I can't even!'

He heard most of the crowd letting out gasps and squeals. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "There it is…"  
Devon had a past with Alexis. They knew each other since they were nothing but toddlers.  
Alexis became an idol at a young age. As such, her childhood was unlike any other. Everyone was either too intimidated to hang out with her or held her in such high regard that they didn't treat her like she wanted, or rather needed, to be treated. Like any other human. Devon was one of the few who didn't make a differentiation about her being an idol. As a result, they were close at a younger age which led Alexis to develop feelings for Devon. Unrequited ones.

The blonde twin-tailed girl wearing a blue outfit adorned with a Moogle pouch went up the steps and greeted Master Invi as the latter whispered something to her ear. She pushed her hand forward, waking a dark purple Keyblade. The teeth were a rose bud. A Divine Rose variant.  
'Two down… Three to go. I can still be Unicornis, Leopardis or Ursus…' Devon thought to himself narrowing down his possibilities.

And so, the Master of the Leopardis Union, Gula, stepped forward. "Astral." He called out.  
A young man with white hair and a black jacket like Devon's climbed to the stage and shook Gulas hand. Gula whispered to him and stepped back, as Astral extended his hands forward, revealing a silver Keyblade. A Sleeping Lion variant.  
'This is it… the next draft will dictate my future!' he thought anxiously, biting the inside of his lip.  
Master Aced of the Ursus Union got up.  
Devon's heartbeat accelerated.  
Aced unfolded his parchment.  
Devon tightened his fist.  
"Cedric!" Aced called as Devon was left wide eyed.  
'I'm going to be… Unicornis…'  
A blonde short haired, blue eyed young man sporting hefty headphones and a yellow bomber vest jogged up the steps greeting Aced with a grin. After the whisper from his Master, he extended his hand. It was a white Keyblade which the teeth were reminiscent of a cloud. It was an Olympia variant.  
And so, the final Master, Foreteller Ira of the Unicornis Union stepped forward and called the last name. "Devon!"  
His heart skipped a beat as he heard his name being called. He swallowed dry hair and calmly made his way through the crowd onto the podium.  
He shook hands with his new Master. "Congratulations." Ira commended as he drew near to the boy.  
"Now… With the following saying in your head… 'May my heart be my guiding key', summon your new power." He instructed, as Devon stepped forward, extending his hand and closing his eyes.  
The flash occurred. In his hand was a Keyblade with a blue guard, silver neck and teeth like a star.  
"… Starlight."


	3. Chapter 2 - Duty

Dawn of Day  
Chapter 2 – Duty

Everyone cheered as the new wielders had finally gathered on the stage. It was a joyous moment for everyone as it meant more help in the constant struggle against the creatures of darkness that have been surfacing in countless worlds. As such, Keyblade wielders gather to vanquish these beings and collect the fragments of light, that disperse as Keyblade wielders fight the shadowy beings, known as Lux. Their job was simple in theory.

'_Defend the Light and Vanquish the Darkness'_

However, that objective was much, much harder in practice. Devon knew that this was no easy task. He knew it was rather dangerous, but he was well aware it was a matter of utter importance.

"Our new wielders have gathered, and we all welcome them to our ranks! May your heart be your guiding keys." The way Master Ira was able to project his voice always fascinated a large portion of the town's populace. Ira was a man that had acquired the respect of Keyblade wielders and everyday townsfolk alike.

"Very well." Ira turned to the newbies. "Now we must ask you to follow us into the castle."  
"There you will obtain your very own Chirithy companion that will serve as your guide. Be sure to listen to it." Ava nodded, putting her hands together.

The huge crowd began to dissipate as everyone returned to their daily activities.

"Dude… Feels like I can breathe again." Cedric let out, exhausted by the commotion.  
"You got that right. Was never good with crowds, I'll be honest." Astral added, agreeing with the blonde boy.  
Devon kept his head low and pocketed his hands, following the masters as they began walking towards the castle.  
"We should get going, you guys." Alexis turned to the two chatting boys.  
"Heh, yeah." Cedric nodded with a smirk.  
"Nice to meet you all, by the way." Mia smiled. "But uhm…" she looked as Devon had already began walking without them. Alexis sighed, looking at the boy who didn't even look behind.

'Don't get attached. They're from different Unions. Plus… You don't have time for this. There's something more important at hand.'  
Devon thought, clenching his fist as he marched behind Master Ira.

It wasn't long before they reached the castle. Each Union Leader took their respective new wielder into a different wing of the large, blue and white clock tower-like castle.  
The inside was incredibly ornate with Lux symbols above every door frame. The floor was a pale, mirror-like gold that glimmered from the natural light flowing through the rosette styled window at the end of the great hall.  
Devon was taken by Master Ira up the stair into the room on the right.

The room they entered felt cosy and relaxing, that left Devon in a good mood. He expected a more serious and barebone room, but the welcoming environment was something he accepted open-armed. There were shelves filled with all types of books, paintings, modest plants, and a circular table with a sunflower in the middle of it.  
Master Ira sat down and the first thing he did was let out a soft chuckle. "Nervous?"  
Devon's eyes widened as she embarrassedly shook his head, letting out a sheepish chuckle himself. "Well, a little." He nodded.  
Ira smiled. "Don't be. Have a seat."  
Invitation Devon was happy to accept.  
"Tea?" Ira lifted a teapot.  
"Oh, yes please." Devon passed the cup that sat in front of him on the table to his new master.  
Ira filled his cup and handed him the cup. "Careful. It's hot." He smiled and cleared his throat, moving to the window.  
"These are difficult times, Devon. The dark monsters, we call them Heartless, have been spreading at an alarming rate across a multitude of different worlds. Therefore, we've been upping our union member count. I don't think anything I will say now will be of any news to you as these things have become common knowledge even for vulgar folk…"

It was true. The recent darkness problem has been a common topic for quite a while now. He was aware as saw and heard the fear of others of being taken by the Heartless. It was part of Devon's reason to fight, although his own personal agenda involved something else.

"So, you must be wondering. How are you supposed to fight these creatures?" Ira continued, still facing the window.  
"We use medals, isn't it?" Devon brough his index finger to his lips and looked up, in thought.  
"That is correct." With a swift movement of his right arm, a book on a pedestal Devon hadn't noticed until now, began flipping its pages  
"We borrow powers from the future." He explained as a Medal burst out of the book right towards Devon.  
The young wielder swiped his hand from right to left in front of his face, catching the incoming Medal.  
'Roxas – Reversal'  
"Roxas – Reversal?" He looked at Ira.  
"Congratulations Devon. That is your first medal." He nodded. "This particular one is rather simple, but effective. It allows for a swift dodge right behind your enemy."  
Upon hearing the explanation, Devon smiled at the shiny golden medal in his hand that illustrated a blonde boy also holding a silver and golden Keyblade. "I suppose the fight carries on even in the future."  
Ira nodded. "It's up to us to make their fight easier as we are the ones alive now."  
"Right. I understand, Master." Devon smiled.  
"One more thing." Ira snapped his fingers as a silver cat with a cape appeared on Devon's shoulder.  
"Oh, there it is!" Devon noted happily, petting his Chirithy.  
"Take good care of Chirithy. It will be the one looking out for you when no one else will be. It will be your friend but most importantly, your guide." Ira explained. "It will also be the one delivering the Union Mission to you, daily."  
"Alright, Master. I hope to make you proud." Devon stood up straight.  
Ira let out a snicker and a smile. "I feel you'll be capable of great things, Devon. Now go on. Work starts tomorrow."  
Devon nodded. "May your heart be your guiding key, master."  
"May your heart be your guiding key, Devon." Ira responded, looking at the young motivated wielder leave the room they were in.  
Ira looked back at the window that granted him view over the entirety of Daybreak Town.  
The bright blue and white town stretched out as the eye could see. Ira tightened his fists and glanced at the book Devon got his medal from.  
"…"


End file.
